Electronic devices, such as personal computers, may engage in Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) communications. VoIP is a methodology for delivering voice communications and multimedia over Internet Protocol (IP) networks rather than over the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). VoIP communications in which electronic devices engage include videoconferencing which may allow participants to view multimedia images of communicating parties. VoIP videoconferencing can occur over peer-to-peer network architectures in which the communicating electronic devices act as peer nodes in a system that lacks central infrastructure. By acting as peer nodes, the communicating electronic devices each share a client-server role in the peer-to-peer communication.